Lonely Person (finnish)
by Mitsuki-Takahashi
Summary: (I will make english version later) Natsu alkaa kaivata Igneeliä, koska on seitsemäs heinäkuuta.


Lonely Person

Paritus: NaLu

Ikäraja: K+

Genre: Angst ja hurt/comfort

Käänsin kylkeäni. Talomme oli sotkuinen. En ole koskaan vaivautunut siivoamaan, enkä vaivaudu nytkään. Nyt minun teki mieli mennä Lucyn kotiin ja kääriytyä hänen peittojensa väliin. Ne tuntuivat niin mukavilta ja ne tuoksuivat hyviltä. Nousin ylös. Jäseneni särkivät, koska olen ollut pitkään huonossa asennossa.

"Natsuu! Mennään tehtävälle!" Happy huhuili.

Mietin pitkään pitäisikö minun vastata. Päätin olla vastaamatta jostain syystä. Katsoin kalenteria. Seitsemäs heinäkuuta. Se _kirottu_ päivä! Kunpa en olisi vilkaissut koko kalenteria tai olisin jäänyt edes nukkumaan pidemmäksi aikaan.

"VITTU!"

Löin nyrkkini seinään. Positiivinen asenteeni muuttui vihan ja surun sekaiseksi oloksi. Tämä vihatuin päivä vuodessa. Igneel lähti ilmaan minkäänlaisia hyvästejä seitsemän vuotta sitten. Eikä ole tullut vieläkään takaisin. Enkä ole löytänyt häntä. Aina kun olin saanut pienenkin vihjeen, kohtasin aina pettymyksen.

Otin huivin käteeni. Yhtäkkiä tunsin itseni hyvin yksinäiseksi. Oikeasti en ole yksinäinen, mutta tuntui, että iso palanen puuttui sydämestäni.

"Tule jo Natsu!" Happy huusi ovelta.

En halunnut päästää kyyneleitä pois silmistäni. Pieni osa halusi huutaa hyvästit ja sanoa pari valittua sanaa, mutta hyvästien sanominen sattui niin paljon. Tiesin etten ollut tarpeeksi vahva siihen. Samalla mietin myös miksi menin kiintymään niin paljon, ette sanoin häntä iskäksi.

Tulin eteiseen. Sininen kissa seisoi juuri edessäni. Katsoin häntä/sitä silmiin.

"Ei nyt Happy. Olen pahoillani", minä sanoin monotonisella äänellä.

Pian löysin itseni lempi paikastani. Se oli korkealla kaupungin yläpuolella, josta näki koko Magnolian. Katsoin taivasta. Nostin käteni ja yritin tavoitella vapautta ja lämpöä. Sitä jonka silloin menetin.

"_Igneel! Haluan taas lentää selässäsi!"_

"_Eilenhän me lennettiin. Eikö se riitä sinulle?" Igneel kysyi lempeällä äänen sävyllä._

"_Ei koska sinä olet maailman paras lentäjä!" minä huudahdin iloisena._

_Kiipesin iloisena punaisen lohikäärmeen selkään. Hän auttoi minua._

"_Osaan itsekin!"_

_Istahdin ja __**isä **__lähti lentoon. Tuntui siltä, kuin taivas ja pilvet tulivat lähemmäksi. Kurotin käsiä ylemmäksi. Igneel nousi korkeammalle. Nauroin silkasta ilosta._

"_Natsu. Minä rakastan sinua aina", Igneel sanoi._

_Hänen äänessään oli hiukan surullinen sävy, mutta minä en huomannut sitä. Hymyilin onnellisena. Tunsin lämpimän tunteen sisälläni._

"_Niin minäkin sinua isä", minä vastasin lähes ajattelematta._

_Olinhan ollut hänen kanssaan niin pitkään kun muistan. _

"_Natsu. Minun on lähdettävä pian", Igneel ilmoitti._

_En vastannut mitään, koska luulin hänen ottavansa minut mukaan._

"_Natsu muista, että minä aina välitän sinusta."_

"_Joo!"_

_Igneel ojensi minulle pitkän valkoisen huivin. Se oli suomuinen ja lämmin._

"_Onko se minulle?"_

"_Kyllä se on sinulle!"_

"_Se on hieno! KIITOS TÄMÄ ON MAAILMAN PARAS LAHJA!"_

_Halasin häntä. Se oli hiukan vaikeaa, koska lohikäärme oli niin iso. Tunsin itseni väsyneeksi. Käperryin hänen vatsansa viereensä. Se oli niin lämmin, että tunsin itseni entistäkin väsyneeksi. Suljin silmäni ja vajosin uneen._

_Aamulla Igneel ei ollutkaan enää vierelläni. Ensiksi luulin, että hän lähti metsästämään. Tiesin, että isä ei lähde ilman mitään ilmoitusta. Hän myös tiesi, että pelkäsin yksin jäämistä. Odotin häntä kärsivällisesti. Sitten lähdin etsimään häntä. Oloni muuttui epämukavaksi. Lopulta epätoivoiseksi. Aloin itkemään._

Huomasin että pari kyyneltä oli vierähtänyt poskelleni. Huomaan että päivä, oli pian muuttumassa illaksi. Olin kadottanut kokonaan ajan tajun.

Seuraavaksi mietin mitä tekisin kuin kohtaisin Igneelin. Itkisin? Raivostuisin? Muuttuisin onnelliseksi? Vai jättäisin vain huomiotta. Pelkäsin, että aloin unohtaa hänet. En halunnut sitä. Se olisi kuin sydämen muuttuisi jääksi. Kuulin takanani askeleita. Haistoin ilmasta, että Lucy oli tullut luokseni.

"Mikä sinulla on? Et ole ollut killalla koko päivänä", Lucy totesi huolissaan.

En haluaisi sanoa sitä ääneen. Kunpa Lucy jättäisi minut yksin.

"Natsu sinä tiedät, että voit jakaa huolesi meille." Lucy sanoi.

Lucy tuli eteeni ja katsoi kasvojani. Käänsi pääni sivulle. Blondi pyyhkäisi kyyneleen pois kasvoiltani. Käänsin pääni ja katsoin häntä silmiin.

"Minulla on ikävä", minä sanoin, mutta ääneni särkyi.

Lucy halasi minua. Haistoin hänen lohduttavaa tuoksua. Aloin itkemään ääneen. Surin yhtä kovasti kuin lapsena.

"Itke vain Natsu. Se helpottaa tuskaasi", Lucy kuiskasi.

Tunsin hänen kätensä silittävän hiuksiani.

"Miksi… Miksi… Hän jätti minut?"

Nenäni meni tukkoon. Valitin tässä varmaan tunnin. Aloin rauhoittua. Oloni tuntui kevyemmältä. En ollut koskaan sanonut kenellekään ääneen miltä se tuntui. Lucy katsoi minua.

"Olen heikko", minä sanoin rikkoen täyden hiljaisuuden.

"Ei se ole heikkoutta jos sanoo tuskansa ääneen jollekin. Päinvastoin sinä tulet vahvemmaksi."

Punastuin. Otin Lucyn halaukseeni. Pidin häntä hellästi, koska hän oli minulle kuin aarre. Ihan erityinen aarre, jota en halunnut menettää. Tuijotin hänen kauniin ruskeita silmiä. Silitin hänen poskea. Se oli pehmeä. Tulin yhä lähemmäksi. Huultemme välissä oli vain muutama milli. Ja sitten ne koskivat. Tunsin kuin perhoset lähtivät liikkeelle mahassani. Kasvoni hehkuivat, mutta en välittänyt siitä.

Suudelma oli lyhyt mutta intohimoinen. Katsoimme toisiamme.

"Kiitti Lucy. Olet minulle aivan erityinen."


End file.
